A new way of thinking
by cordimort
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry let his life unravel. One year after finishing at Hogwarts, Harry spotted a golden opportunity......
1. Prologue

Harry sat in his armchair next to the fire, stroking his wand thoughtfully.He glanced over at the clock, wondering what was happening in the wizard world. Why not find out?  
  
When Sirius had died, Harry inherited every belonging that was inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ever since this disastrous event, Harry had been living in what was, and still is, the meeting place for the order of the Pheonix.  
  
A year had passed since Harry had finished his seventh, and last year at Hogwarts. Dumbeldore had seen fit that as Harry was now living in the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, he should become an official member.  
  
Even with the help of Dumbeldore, Ron and Hermione Harry hadn't picked himself up, and started a new life. Dumbeldore had suggested moving out of Sirius' house so that the memory of him would slowly fade away. Harry couldn't bring himself to do this, but he had to do something.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and silently hoped that he wasn't making any bad decisions. He walked into the main bedroom, opened his trunk, and pulled a shining broomstick. Although Harry had owned his firebolt for 6 years, it was still the fastest broomstick in the world.  
  
Harry had heard from Dumbeldore that Madame Hooch, the flying teacher was retiring, and they needed a new teacher immediately. Harry hadn't thought about this much, but over the last couple of weeks it had appealed to him.  
  
Harry had been the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team in his 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts, and had led his team to win two Quidditch cups.  
  
Quidditch was the only thing at Hogwarts that kept Harry sane, and since leaving Hogwarts, Harry had been so preoccupied in his own life, he hadn't thought of anyone else.  
  
The children of Hogwarts would certainly benefit from Harry's teaching skills, and he was sure Dumbeldore would be more than happy to offer Harry the job.  
  
So there Harry was. Standing proudly with his broomstick in his hand. He could have played national league. He still could. As long as he was making something of his life.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Please R+R. I posted this short chapter to see if anyone showed interest by reviewing. I will post another chapter if you like the idea of the story, otherwise I won't bother. 


	2. Back to school

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was so happy when I read your reviews that I felt excited all day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing and I will try and turn out more good work for you. I apologise if all my spelling is not correct, but spell check for the names in Harry Potter is not very useful. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. (Sorry. I forgot on the last chapter) ~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry strode through the extravagant hallways of Hogwarts. He felt a pang of sadness as he remembered all the times he'd had with Ron and Hermione.  
  
How could he have let his life become like this. Dumbeldore had warned him that something bad might happen. Luckily it hadn't. Yet.  
  
All this time Harry had shrugged it off, not listening to Dumbeldore because of what had happened to Sirius. Finally, Harry had realised that if Sirius were still alive, he to would be constantly trying to get Harry up.  
  
The thought of Sirius made Harry stop in his tracks and think, 'If only I had done something'.  
  
"Well look at that" a voice said from above "If it isn't Potty Harry Potter. Filch will be so pleased to see you". And with that, Peeves the poltergeist scooted off knocking over a nearby suit of armour.  
  
"PEEVES" yelled a familiar voice. Filch came running around the corner, his face set in an angry scowl. To Harry's surprise, Mrs. Norris did not follow Filch around the corner.  
  
"YOU" Filch screamed. "You did it. Where's Mrs. Norris, you always had it in for her". Harry stood silently, hoping that this wasn't going to end badly. "Dumbeldore promised me that you never wanted to hurt her but I had my doubts". "I swear" Harry stammered, " I swear I didn't hurt her. I just saw Peeves, and he knocked over the suit of armour an..". Filch gave Harry one last disgusted look, and stormed off down the corridor.  
  
"Well" said Harry. "Looks like he's pleased to have me back". Harry smiled, Hogwarts hadn't changed one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry reached the statue that lead into Dumbeldore's office, he realised that he didn't know the password. Harry tried a few passwords like " cockroach cluster" and "fizzing wizbees" but as Harry had expected, none worked.  
  
These passwords reminded Harry of Gryffindor tower. The times he and Ron had been doing their Divination homework in their favourite seats next to the fire, with Hermione hidden behind a mountain of books, muttering about their answers to Professor Treleway's questions. What had happened to those days when Ron and Harry would muck around together? Harry supposed he would never find out.  
  
Harry started heading back the way he'd come, towards the main corridor, where he wanted to find Professor McGonogal. When Harry turned the corner he saw Professor Snape talking with a young girl in Slytherin robes. Harry ducked behind the nearby statue of a Gargoyle, and listened intently. "You understand Georgina?" There was brief silence then Harry heard the girl named Georgina walk away and into one of the classrooms. But what was Snape doing?  
  
Harry slowly lent out from his hiding place to get a better look at Snape. It appeared that he was looking through the keyhole. Snape jumped away from the door and ran into a nearby empty classroom. Professor McGonogal came running out of her classroom looking flustered. As soon as Professor McGonogal had disappeared Snape came out of the classroom looked left and right down the corridor, then stealthily ran into the transfiguration classroom. A bulky boy in Slytherin robes stood at the door of the classroom, acting as a lookout. A minute later Snape ran back out of the classroom, hiding something underneath his cloak as he ran back towards the dungeons.  
  
Harry spotted Professor McGonogal walking calmly back across the grounds. "Strange" He thought to himself "she seemed so worried before". Harry picked up his broomstick and strode out onto the grounds. Professor McGonogal was going to be very surprised with what Harry had to tell her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Professor McGonogal spotted Harry, a smile almost came upon her lips. "Well look at this" she said in amazement "if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter. What favour do we owe you Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled. "Merely a job as flying teacher". Professor McGonogal glanced at Harry's firebolt. "I see that Sirius' gift will be used once again, to do what you do best. I expect Dumbeldore will be waiting for us." Professor McGonogal strode off. The mention of Sirius' name made Harry completely forget the scene that he had witnessed in the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor McGonogal had led Harry straight to Dumbeldore's office. When they walked in Dumbeldore was talking to Fawlkes the Phoenix. "Ah, Harry" Dumbeldore said quietly "Please sit down". Harry moved to the chair opposite Dumbeldore's. He looked around the office at the sleeping pictures of the Past headmasters, and then something caught his eye. On Dumbeldore's shelf was the almost to familiar site of the sorting hat. It wasn't to familiar because Harry had seen it so many times during the sorting ceremonies (Harry had missed the sorting ceremony in his 2nd and 3rd year, and also his 6th year when he was told that he was the new Gryffindor Quidditch team captain), it was to familiar because of the many times Harry had been sitting in this position in Dumbeldore's office.  
  
Dumbeldore and Professor McGonogal had been talking quickly and quietly while Harry had been looking around the office, so Harry didn't notice when Dumbeldore turned to him. "Professor McGonogal has kindly informed me that you have taken up my offer to become flying teacher". Harry nodded. "A wise decision dear Harry" Dumbeldore continued "as you will know longer have to live in that ghastly house of Sirius' ".  
  
Harry felt the anger well up inside him. He held back the temptation to punch Dumbeldore, as he was doing Harry a favour. Dumbeldore realised what his words had done to Harry, but of course did not show the slightest regret, and merely continued on with what he was saying.  
  
"I see you have bought along your broom, but if you are going to be living here, you will of course need all your other belongings. I am sure one of your dear friends will be glad to accompany you back to England to collect your things". Dumbeldore then turned to Professor McGonogal "Minerva. Would you be kind enough to go and fetch Hagrid?" Professor McGonogal turned sharply on her heel and left Harry and Dumbeldore by themselves in the room.  
  
Dumbeldore looked at Harry. "Any reason why you have suddenly changed your mind?"  
  
~*~*~*~* So how was that? If you've got any tips for me on how to improve the story put it in a review and I'll to my best to take note of what you said. I had to delete the story and put it on again cos something went wrong (got no idea what) so I lost all your marvellous reviews. So when you review this chapter (as I know you will) could you please re-write your reviews for the last chapter because the more reviews I have, the more people the story will attract, and the more people we have the more reviews we have and the more reviews we have the more excited I get and the more excited I get the faster and better I can write. So its win all round IF YOU REVIEW! (^_^) 


End file.
